1. File of the Invention
This invention relates to a distillation system and, more particularly, to a compression water distillation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Commercial production of distilled water has increased dramatically to satisfy an ever increasing demand for pure, distilled water. Prior water distillation systems have compressed the distilled water vapor to raise the boiling temperature of the compressed steam above 212.degree. F. The super heated, compressed steam is then passed through a heat exchanger to convey the heat to the source water to be distilled. One problem in the prior water distillation systems is the creation of an effective seal in the compression rotor housing about the rotating drive shaft of the compression rotor to maintain the air-tight integrity of the compression rotor housing. Another significant problem with known water distillation systems is the inefficient use of the inherent heat generated in the water distillation system. As is obvious, the water distillation system will be more efficient by the recapture and recycling of the energy of the venting inherent heat generated during the water distillation process.